The Path Taken
by Toketsu-Yume
Summary: Pein and Konan go to Konoha to check up on the Kyuubi Jinchurriki only to have their lives changed. Strong Naruto. Rated M for future reference.
1. New Friends

The Path Taken

Chapter 1

New Friends

The forests of Konoha were silent in the still morning. The only noises being birds chirping, the leaves in the trees rustling, and the footsteps of two shinobi. The shinobi had black cloaks with red clouds adorning them. However the most distinctive feature about them was that that the male had spiky orange hair and a large amount of peircings on his face and the female had blue hair with an oragami flower in it. The silence between them continuing until the blue haired woman spoke.

"So why are we going to Konoha?" she asked.

The male replied "We are going to check on the Kyuubi jinchurriki who should be about 6 years old right now."

The woman became shocked "WHAT? The Kyuubi should be the last one we get Nagato! Wouldn't that mess up the balance of power in the Gedo Mazo statue?

The man now known as Nagato spoke. "Relax Konan, we are merely going to observe the jinchurriki for now and... Itachi says he is adorable."

Konan giggled "Watch out there Nagato, your emotion is showing."

The two soon reached the gates of Konoha and Konan whistled at the size of the walls "I wonder if they are overcompensating for the strength of their forces." the two entered through the gates and the guard spoke up. "Please state your business in Konoha." Nagato turned to them "Visiting a friend." he said plainly. The guard then replied "Very well, enjoy your stay in Konoha and stay out of trouble." Nagato and Konan then went to find the jinchurriki.

The two searched or hours but couldn't find the jinchurriki. They continued their search until they heard a commotion in an alley. They looked to find a large amount of men surrounding one child. There were shouts of DIE DEMON BRAT and GO TO HELL KYUUBI as the men beat the child mercilessly. Konan had pieces of paper form into knives and launch at each of the men, impaling each of their hearts and killing them instantly. Nagato and Konan walked up to the boy who was still conscious and trying to crawl away from them whilst whimpering and crying until Konan kneeled down and spoke with a soft and angelic voice. "Relax, we are not here to hurt you, what is your name?" The boy looked up and azure eyes stared into grey and the boy answered "N-Naruto." Konan smiled and spoke to him reassuringly "I am Konan and the man back there is Pein. We are here to help you." they looked at Pein who was still shaking with rage. "Why" Pein said, "Why would they do this, they know pain from the Kyuubi attack yet they have gotten worse, could our plan be flawed? Could pain not be the answer? If so, then what is?" he asked himself then turned to Konan, "Come Konan, we're leaving this forsaken town."

"What about the kid?"

"Bring him with us, no point in leaving him here if the village won't care for him."

Konan turned to Naruto "Want to come with us?" she asked in her soft voice getting a nod from Naruto. "Konan I need you to fly him out of here." said Pein. Konan turned to him "And what trouble are you getting into?" Pein chuckled "just a talk with the Hokage." Konan nodded and took Naruto out of Konoha by flying with her paper wings and Pein started leaping on rooftops to get to the Hokage tower.

*******************HOKAGE TOWER*******************

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, hailed as The Professor of Shinobi was tackling his worst enemy. Paperwork. He sighed in exhaustion as he stamped his probably thousandth paper. He stopped however, when he looked up to see a man with orange hair and a lot of peircings. Sarutobi put down his stamp and sighed "May I help you with something?" he asked Pein looked at him with hatred "Yes, why does your village treat the Kyuubi jinchurriki with such disrespect?" Pein asked. Sarutobi looked up in shock at the man and sighed "The boy can't seem to catch a break now can he? The villagers see him as the Kyuubi and not the jailer. So they lash out at him and try to kill him thinking it would kill the Kyuubi in the process." Pein was wide eyed at the villager's stupidity. "Well I am taking the boy out of this hateful village, and I am going to raise him as my own." Sarutobi was pleased with the man, "Very well make sure he gets this when you think he is ready." he said giving Pein a box with a blood seal on it. "I wish you both well and I thank you for what you are doing for him. He has had an extremely hard life and needs a better one than the village can offer him" Sarutobi said as Pein left his office through the window. "Oh great I can see the paperwork now." Sarutobi sighed as he looked up at his Hokage hat and his eyes widened because on the hat was a note. "USE SHADOW CLONES - Sincerely Minato" Sarutobi got a paper from his desk. The paper had a target on it with barely legible writing on it saying HIT HERE. "STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!" Sarutobi yelled as he banged his head on the target.

********************OUTSIDE OF KONOHA**************************

Konan had just gotten Naruto to sleep and was exhausted from the ordeal as she slumped against a tree and sighed. It was almost impossible to get the kid to sleep, the child kept crying because he thought someone was going to kill him in his sleep. Now he was tossing and turning in a fitful sleep as he was having a nightmare. Konan sighed "Poor kid, those villagers were terrible to him and now he is still suffering from it." she said as she walked up to him to see an odd seal on his forehead. She gasped as she realized that it was a nightmare seal and got to work on removing it.

**************************NARUTO'S DREAM**************************

Naruto was in an odd world where he was tied up to a chair and was panicking while trying to escape the chair. Then after a few minutes of trying, he heard an evil giggle and looked to see a pink haired woman walking towards him. The woman then spoke "So the Demon finally sleeps. I really have to thank that Yamanaka for his nightmare seal, now I can do whatever I want to you." she said with an evil grin as she got closer and looked at the boy with hatred in her eyes. "W-Who are y-you, why are you d-doing t-this to me?" Naruto asked. The woman then laughed "You look so weak Kyuubi, if you must know, you killed my husband and I am simply getting revenge." she said as the place around them warped and became a field of fire and all of Naruto's worst nightmares flashed in front of him." After seemingly two hours of the torture, the pink headed lady decided it wasn't enough as she intensified the torture while laughing evilly as Naruto relived every Villager attack he has ever suffered.

****************************REAL WORLD******************************

After two hours of preparing a counter seal for Naruto, Konan had a counter seal ready and placed it on the nightmare seal as Naruto jolted upright and started crying. He stopped when he felt a warm embrace as he was hugged by Konan who was whispering encouraging words with a soothing voice. She then finally felt his breathing steady as he once again fell asleep. She then heard someone approaching and turned to see Pein standing behind her with a dumbfound look on his face. "What the hell happened to him?" asked Pein. "Someone implanted a nightmare seal on him and put him through hell. I just got him to sleep again after I removed the god awful seal on him." Pein nodded and slumped down next to her. "It would seem that my ways of achieving peace are all wrong. I need some time to think of a new way to achieve peace." Pein said. Konan smiled at him "Maybe it's the opposite of what you first believed maybe peace is achieved through joy." she said "Maybe we don't need the Bijuu to achieve it." Pein smiled and looked at the boy who was now sleeping soundly. "No, we don't need the bijuu, maybe we could remake Ame into a village with that is determined to bring peace to the world." he said to the smiling woman next to him. And they stood up and went to sleep.

************************THE NEXT MORNING**********************

Pein woke up to see that Naruto wasn't in the tent he got up quickly and woke up Konan. "Konan wake up Naruto is gone!" he said. Konan shot up and they both ran out of the tent to see Naruto crouched in the middle of the field holding his hands over his eyes. Konan walked up to him and asked what was wrong. "M-my eyes hurt." Naruto said. Konan removed his hands to see that his eyes were indeed different as the child now had a familiar ripple pattern yet were the boy's usual azure blue instead of Nagato's greyish purple. Konan was completely shocked at Naruto's new eyes. "N-Nagato y-you need to see this!" she called to Pein. Pein came over to see what was happening and gasped when he saw Naruto's new rinnegan. "N-Naruto you have the Rinnegan!" he yelled as Naruto looked up at him with a confused look "Rinnegan?" he asked. Nagato then explained "The Rinnegan is a dojutsu that was originally used by the Rikudou Sennin. It grants the user amazing powers such as control over the five main elements. And you can do things like this. Bansho Tennin!" He yelled as he uprooted a tree and it flew towards him "Shinra Tensei!" he then yelled as the tree was blown apart by an invisible force. Naruto watched wide eyed while the tree was annihilated by an invisible force. Then Pein started floating in the air "And you are able to fly." he said as he flew around, much to Naruto's excitement.

Konan packed up the large tent by sealing it into a scroll and cooked up some breakfast and walked over to the Pein and Naruto to see Naruto shooting trees with invisible pulses of gravity and Pein was staring in shock as the trees exploded as soon as Naruto's ball of gravity hit it. Then Konan decided to stop the destruction and yelled that it was time to eat. The trio ate and Naruto asked what else the Rinnegan could do. Pein replied that Naruto will find out the other abilities soon enough and that Naruto will be trained to use the Rinnegan. Naruto asked where they were going to go. "We are going to Amegakure to rule it and make peace happen throughout the world, but first we must go see my subordinates" Naruto became excited once again and turned to Konan "Konan nee-chan, what else can you do with paper?" he asked and Konan made tons of butterflies that fluttered around the clearing as Naruto stared in delight at the butterflies. Once they were done they left to see Pein's subordinates who Pein said were an odd bunch. Naruto was excited to meet them the others. While they walked Pein was holding a black ball of chakra that he said Naruto will learn how to make later. After an hour the black ball dissipated and a reddish orangish red ring with the kanji for fox in its red jewel. Naruto looked amazed at the ring as he put it on. Pein looked to him and explained that the ring helps Pein find Naruto wherever he is and if he channels chakra into the ring it shoots off a fireball. Naruto pointed the ring at a tree and channeled chakra into it and a red fireball shot and decimated the tree. Naruto then heard Pein's call. "Come on Naruto, we're here."

That was my first chapter of my fanfic The Path Taken and yes, Pein is a good guy because of Naruto and I am going to say this now, there is no serious Tobi, he will remain the fun loving, crazy bastard we know and love. So let me know how I did. R&R


	2. Gathering The Force

The Path Taken

Chapter 2

Gathering the Force

Naruto, Pein, and Konan arrived at a huge cliffside with a circular boulder in the side. Naruto was staring in awe at the huge boulder as Pein walked up to it and channeled his chakra into it and a seal matrix showed and a large hole opened up in it. Pein motioned for Naruto to go through as he and Konan walked through. Naruto walked inside to find a large cavern with two giant cuffed hands with a ring on each finger in the middle of it. Naruto climbed up one of the fingers that's said "south" in kanji on it. He was almost got to the top when a there was a voice from the top of the finger "About time you made it up here kid." Naruto screamed and let go and would have fallen if not foe a blueish hand grabbing his arm. Naruto looked up to see what he would describe as a shark-man holding on to his arm. "Kisame, don't give the kid a heart attack." another voice said. Naruto looked to see a non duckbutt headed Sasuke. "Aw come on Itachi, without surprises the worthless." said the shark now dubbed Kisame "That is true, however a surprise doesn't usually mean having a heart attack and almost falling to your death now does it?" the man now known as Itachi said from his position on the other hand. Kisame helped Naruto up and spoke "Why didn't you just climb onto the palm of the hand instead of climbing up the hard way." Naruto smiled "It took more effort and I am slightly stronger because of it." he said.

Pein stood at on one of the thumbs and did a few hand signs and soon each finger had a hologram of a person on it with the exception of the left little finger and the fingers with solid people on them. Naruto walked up to the empty finger and turned to Konan "Konan nee-chan, why is this one empty?" asked Naruto "He left our organization and you will soon take his place." she said, further exciting the young boy who climbed up the finger and sat on it. "Leader-sama who is that?" a hologram that had eyes that were green and red and no pupils asked. "That is my apprentice and newest member of the Akatsuki, Uzumaki Naruto." One of the holograms that had long hair then yelled "You're kidding right?" The kid doesn't look like it could take on a squirrel much less a shinobi, un!" and another hologram that looked hunched over spoke "Shut it Deidara, you couldn't take on a squirrel without leveling the forest it lived in with the explosives you call art." Deidara then started yelling again "Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion. Art, is an explosion, un!" the Deidara shouted. The hunched over hologram turned to Deidara "You are still calling those clay firecrackers of yours art? True art endures the ages... beauty is everlasting." the hunched over hologram said. Naruto decided to interrupt with his idea "What about an everlasting explosion?" he asked innocently as Deidara and the hunched over hologram looked at him in shock at the revelation. "He's on to something there Sasori." Deidara said while already thinking about the new work of art. "If he is joining Akatsuki we will need to get him a uniform small enough." a hologram with purple eyes said. Pein looked to the man "I shall get to that later Hidan, for now we have other matters to discuss, such as our mission. I have proposed a new plan. We shall not capture the bijuu but we will train the jinchurriki and form an elite jinchurriki task force to fight for peace. Who objects to this new plan?" Pein said. There were no objections. "Then it is settled, your targets and teams will remain the same except for Itachi's because we already have the Kyuubi jinchurriki. Your new mission is to find your target jinchurriki and convince them to come without violence. It should be easy considering how I've seen them treated. Itachi and Kisame will take Naruto to get his gear in a nearby city where Kisame will also try to convince the Yonbi's jinchurriki Roshi to join. Understood?" Pein's newest orders were met with a chorus of 'Hai!' and the holograms dissipated.

**********************Konoha Council Room*************************

Konoha's council was in an uproar about Hiruzen giving up the Kyuubi jinchurriki so easily o a man he had no idea about. Hiruzen was telling the council gave up Naruto to the man because he wanted the boy to have a better life and because he sensed no bad intention within the man that Naruto left with. The council still decided that the reasons that the Hokage gave for giving up the so called 'Kyuubi Brat' were terrible and incredibly stupid and were still screaming at the man to bring him back and one of the council members named Danzo was already planning on sending some of his root agents to capture and bring the jinchurriki back by force. The civillian council was angered that they lost their punching bag and the shinobi council was pissed that they lost a military asset. It wasn't until Sarutobi flared his Killing Intent did both sides quiet down, although the civillian side was unconscious which was even better, Sarutobi began to speak. "While I do realize that we have lost a very powerful asset, my reasons for giving up Naruto still stand as he would probably be dead before he became a shinobi from all of the brutal attacks on him or he would grow to resent the village for what they have done to him and leave the village more violently or try to release the Kyuubi to get revenge." the rest of the shinobi council stood quiet because most of them knew that it was for the best. The civillian council still screamed at the old Hokage who then lost his temper on them. The KI killed small animals within a fifty yard radius of the council meeting place.

****************Some Town Near the Land of Earth***************************

Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame were going to get Naruto gear in a town called Hoseki. Naruto now had an Akatsuki robe that fit him and under it he had a mesh shirt and black pants like Pein has. He also got a few shuriken and kunai as well as a sealing scroll. Now the three were off to find the Yonbi jinchurriki to convince him to join. The three had no luck at all for over two hours and were now in the slums. "So, what does he look like?" Naruto asked. Itachi sighed "You have been looking for well over two hours and you didn't even know what he looked like?" Naruto looked at Itachi "No, I was just following you." he said innocently. Itachi sighed and kept walking "He has red hair and a red beard and an odd hat." Naruto nodded and started looking. This continued until Naruto stopped moving and stood straight up and wide eyed. Itachi turned around to look at Naruto as did Kisame. "Hey kid what's wrong with you." Naruto grabbed where his seal is and spoke "I feel a presence coming from that direction." he said pointing at a bar. The three went into the bar and saw Roshi at one of the bar stools. "Well, that's convenient." Kisame said as they walked to him. "Hello Roshi." Kisame said sitting down in the stood next to Roshi. "Who are you?" Roshi asked. "I am Kisame Hoshigaki, and this is Naruto." Kisame said as Naruto sat on the other side of Roshi. "Why is the Monster of the Hidden Mist here to see me?" Roshi asked. "We are here to exted an invitation to join a jinchurriki task force." Roshi laughed, "Why would I want to do that? It sounds like a meaningless job that won't help me in the long run so why would I do that?" he asked, Kisame looked at the middle aged jinchurriki, "Good point, you would be more respected, you would be trained to be more badass in battle, and Orochimaru of the Sennin is one of our primary targets." Kisame said in hopes that the reasons he gave were good enough. "Hmm, that snake is a tough opponent, and I would like to be more badass, give me some time to think about it. I will give you my answer in three days if you are staying here." Roshi said, Kisame grinned, "Yeah we'll still be here, meet us in the town square in three days with your answer." Kisame said as he and Naruto left to find a good hotel to stay at.

**********************In a clearing next to the town*****************************

Itachi watched in shock as Naruto was doing his now favorite activity. Blowing up trees with pulses of gravity he named Jūryoku Jū*. Itachi couldn't believe how much this boy could fire off and decided to interrupt the carnage. "Naruto do you know any shinobi techniques?" Naruto stopped blowing up trees and looked to Itachi. "No, I never learned any techniques because the academy teachers told me that the history of Konoha was more important than fighting. I only know how to channel chakra because I saw it in a scroll once." Naruto answered sadly. Itachi silently cursed the academy teachers and the village's insolence. "Well the Rinnegan you have also gives you top notch chakra control. I will teach you the basics of combat, and I will give you a few fire justus to work with. Just don't blow everything up alright?" Itachi joked although Naruto blowing everything up was a very serious and real possibility.

*****************************The Hotel****************************************

A tired Naruto laid on one of the three beds that Kisame has gotten. He has one hell of a training session with Itachi and the result was learning three Katon justus: Katon: Zukkoku*, Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu*, and Katon: Hyōji-tō no jutsu*. He also has yet to learn tree walking. Itachi was amazed that Naruto learned the fire style jutsu so fast. It took Itachi a week to learn only one of the jutsus Naruto managed to learn in one hour. Itachi was happy for that the boy was a fast learner because he also worked extremely hard unlike the rest of the Uchiha clan who only copied ninjutsu from other shinobi. He hoped that Sasuke would learn to not to copy other ninjutsu like the rest of the clan did. Itachi was lost in his thoughts until Kisame walked through the door with Itachi and Naruto's food. "Hey Itachi wake up the kid dinner is ready." he said. Itachi tuned to wake up Naruto to see that he wasn't there. He turned back around to see a dumbfound Kisame and an eating Naruto. Then they ate and went to sleep.

*************************Takigakure*******************************************

Hidan and Kakuzu were at the bottom of Takigakure. "That is one big ass tree, and I thought it was called the Hidden Waterfall Village!" Hidan said. Kakuzu just nodded and started towards the top of the tree. Hidan followed Kakuzu up the giant tree. "Why the hell are we going to the top shouldn't the people be in the bottom of the damn tree?" an annoyed Hidan asked. Kakuzu then replied to the annoying man "The village hates and excludes their jinchurriki so they exile it to live in the top of the tree." he said as they finally reached the top of the tree. They started searching the tree top to find the jinchurriki who Pein said was a girl with green hair and orange eyes. After an hour of searching, Hidan found the girl crying in a hollowed out branch. "Hey kid, what the hell are you crying for?" he asked. The girl got looked up and Hidan could see why she was crying as she had two healing but still painful looking burn marks on her arm and a black eye. "Kakuzu! I found her!" he yelled. A moment later Kakuzu and Hidan were helping the girl up. "Who gave you those wounds?" Kakuzu asked. "Guards and villagers." the girl said. "How old are you?" Hidan asked. "Six, what do you want with me?" she asked. Kakuzu replied "We are here to offer you a place on a special task force." Kakuzu said, shocking the girl who never had this much respect before. She just stood there in shock. "So how about it, wanna come with us and get out of this hellhole?" Hidan asked. The girl simply nodded and then Hidan sealed his triple bladed scythe into a scroll and put the girl on his back and they made their way to the base.

*********************************Sunagakure**********************************

Konan was looking for the Ichibi jinchurriki named Gaara. So far she gas come across only drunk people for some reason. A few minutes later she saw a bar with a sign that said '99% off going out of business sale all must go!' 'Well that explains the drunk people.' she thought as she went back to searching. After an hour she saw a young girl probably ten years old that had four blonde ponytails. She walked up to the girl and spoke. "Excuse me I was wandering if you have seen a young boy by the name of Gaara seeing as though you seem to be the only sober one in this town." Konan said. The girl looked at her with a shocked expression. "Why are you looking for him?" she asked in surprise. "I need to speak with him." Konan said plainly. "Well he is usually on the roof of his apartment next to the Kazekage's tower." the girl said. Konan thanked her and raced off to the place the girl said Gaara would be. When she got up to the top she saw a crying redhead. She went up to the boy and sat down next to him. "What's wrong Gaara?" she asked. Gaara looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "No one wants to play with me, they all run away. They call me monster and demon. My own tou-san just tried to have me assassinated." Gaara said in a raspy voice that wasn't used enough. Konan was infuriated by what she had just heard, this village was as bad as Konoha. "Would you like to leave this and come with me to become a part of an elite task force?" She asked. She smiled when she saw Gaara's eyes light up. Gaara nodded and went inside to pick up his sand gourd. And she flew them out of Sunagakure with her paper wings, much to Gaara's surprise. They reached the edge of the desert in a matter of minutes.

**************************End of Chapter**************************************

There is my second chapter! *blows party horn and confetti falls from nowhere*

Be sure to R&R and give any suggestions.

Jutsu:

Jūryoku Jū: Gravity Gun, fires a basketball sized ball of condensed gravity that destroys whatever it hits.

Katon: Zukkoku: Intelligent Hard Work, fires a small fireball that makes a huge explosion.

Katon: Hyōji-tō no jutsu: Pilot Light technique, makes a small fire in the palm of the user's hand.

Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu, if you have seen the series, you better know what this is.

Here is a small poll

Should Naruto be paired with Yugito or Fū?

Leave your answers in the comments


	3. The Jinchurriki Meet

The Path Taken

Chapter 3

The Jinchurriki Meet

Pein was sitting down in the large cavern thinking about how Naruto was doing. He was worried about Naruto because the Hokage let him go without question. A jinchurriki is the most valuable military asset a shinobi village could ever have. And the Hokage just gave Naruto like he was useless. He continued to think about this as a young blonde girl ran around the cavern laughing and chasing a butterfly. This girl was a six year old named Yugito Nii from Kumogakure and sitting on the palm on the right hand statue writing new rhymes was Killer B also from Kumo. B was a sort of older brother to Yugito and as long as she went, he went too. It was easy to convince them to join because B and Yugito were tired of being pawns of a village that doesn't appreciate them. Yugito held the Nibi and B held the Hachibi. Then everyone heard the sound of flapping wings and looked to see Konan walking through a now opened passageway from her three day travel. "Hello Konan, I see your mission was a success considering the shy one now hiding behind you." Pein said with a smile. "Yes, and seeing as though these two are here. I would say that you have succeeded as well." Konan said. Gaara was still hiding behind Konan while clutching his teddy bear. Konan moved aside and showed Gaara to everyone. "This is Gaara, he is the jinchurriki of Sunagakure. Say hello Gaara." she said happily. Gaara turned slowly to everyone else and waved a shy hello and encased himself in a cocoon of sand to hide from the stares. Konan knocked on the sphere of sand twice and a hole opened up. "Come along Gaara, we need to go fix your seal." she said happily as the sand dissapeared into the gourd on Gaara's back. A few hours later, Hidan and Kakuzu arrived with Fū and she and Yugito became instant friends. The two girls were now talking about their rough childhoods and didn't bother noticing a huge man with bulky armor. "Ah, I see Zetsu found you Han, good to have you here." Pein said. "Heh, better here than in Iwagakure." Han said. Everyone heard a pop followed by a splash followed by a smooth sounding 'god dammit' as a few minutes later a frustrated looking Utakata walk through the hole in the boulder and noticed that everyone was staring at him. "What." he asked. "Please refrain from using curse words in front of the children." Pein said. Ukataka went to the other side of the room and sulked.

***********************Path to Akatsuki Base****************

Itachi, Kisame, Naruto, and Roshi made their way from Kirigakure. Naruto was petting a small fox that he found on their way to Kirigakure.

*.*.*.*.* FLASHBACK NO JUTSU*.*.*.*.*

Naruto was putting up the tent because Kisame and Itachi had a meeting with the Mizukage Yagura. Roshi was cooking lunch with his fire jutsus. Naruto finished the tent and went to see a fire spreading through the clearing and hurriedly used a water jutsu that Kisame taught him. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" he yelled as a wave of water shot from Naruto's mouth and doused the flames. "Sorry about that, my flame went a bit too big." Roshi apologized. "It's ok, at least you didn't torch the forest." Naruto said. Naruto heard a small yip and turned to see a small fox kit that he washed into a tree with his jutsu. Naruto walked up to it and picked it up and dried it off with a towel and checked it for injury. Finding nothing but the fact that it was female he decided to keep it and named it Akame after its odd red eyes. Roshi said that something was off about the young fox but Naruto said it was fine. The fox later caught a rabbit and surprisingly blew fire to cook it itself. Later on, Itachi and Kisame arrived and said that Yagura refused to join. Itachi asked where Naruto got the fox kit and Naruto explained what had happened and Itachi also said that something was off about the kit and was greeted with the same reply that Roshi got.

*.*.*.*.* KAI *.*.*.*.*

Itachi still wondered what was going on with the little fox that was on Naruto's head. He stopped his thinking when he sensed five chakra signatures approaching and saw that the fox sensed it too. Soon after, 5 ANBU members dropped in front of them. "ROOT shinobi." Itachi said, his voice dripping with disgust. He was about to attack when two ROOT fell, one was hit by a fireball, and the other was hit by a ball of gravity, curtesy of Naruto and Akame. Kisame grinned and launched at the one on the left. Itachi destroyed the one on the left with a fireball. The middle one however shunshined behind Naruto and stabbed him in the back. Naruto fell to his knees, his world became dark.

***********************Naruto's Mindscape ***************************

Naruto woke up in a sewer like place. He looked around and saw the same thing. Sewer. He saw down the corridor to see some kind of red light. He ran down to the doorway the red light was coming from to see a red haired woman with fox ears sitting on the top of the water. She had a red kimono with black flames on the bottom and on the ends of the sleeves. Naruto walked up to the woman and put a hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me, where am I?" The woman turned and Naruto saw the woman's beautiful face. The woman spoke with a heavenly voice, "You are in what you would call your mindscape." she said, confusing Naruto. "If this is my mind then who are you?" he asked. "I am Kurama, otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." she replied, further shocking Naruto. Naruto would never have dreamed that the great nine tailed fox would be the beautiful woman in front of him. She then started giggling "What, did you expect something like THIS?" she said and turned into a giant nine tailed fox. Naruto sat still and answered "Yeah, pretty much." he said. The Nine Tailed Fox then morphed back into the beautiful woman. "It would seem that it is time for you to go." She said. "Will I see you again?" Naruto asked. "Yes, we can speak telepathically now that we had linked up." she replied

***********************real world***************************

Naruto woke up to a shocked Itachi and Roshi, and a Kisame in fetal position muttering something about chakra levels. "What happened to you guys?" Naruto asked. "You used the Nine Tails's Chakra." Itachi replied. "So meeting her wasn't a dream." Naruto said to himself. "Her? Who did you meet Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked up "Kurama, or as you know her, Kyuubi." Naruto said shocking everyone in the room once again. "The Kyuubi is a girl?" Itachi asked. "Yes, a very pretty girl." Naruto said. "Ok then, do you feel better Naruto?" Itachi asked. "Yeah, I feel great!" Naruto said happily, he was getting up but felt a ball of fur on his chest. Akame was lying down on his chest. The little fox yipped at him. "Then we need to leave, we are almost to the base." Itachi said. Naruto got his cloak on and perched Akame onto his head. "Then let's go!" Naruto said.

********************Akatsuki Base two hours later***************************

Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, and Roshi arrived at the base within two hours time. Roshi went to talk to his old friend Han. Naruto went to speak with Konan. Itachi and Kisame explained their missions to Pein. "I see, so the Sanbi jinchurriki Yagura refused to join because he is the Mizukage and he is handling a civil war." Pein said. "Yes, he was quite adamant about not joining and we were forced to leave. When we got back we arrived to a burned and soaked field and an odd fox perched atop Naruto's head. The fox has red eyes, shoots fireballs and has taken a liking to Naruto almost instantly. I also taught Naruto a few fire jutsus and Kisame taught him water jutsus. He learned them at an impossible pace." Itachi said. "Yeah, that and he met the Kyuubi, who turns out to be a female named Kurama. He used the Kyuubi's chakra when we fought some Root nin that were sent to probably harm Naruto. One stabbed him and the chakra enveloped Naruto and he went berzerk on the one that attacked him." Kisame said. To say that Pein was shocked would be an understatement. The fact that all of this happened within three weeks was amazing.

After Itachi and Kisame were done talking, Pein got everyone to gather. The Akatsuki members stood on their respective fingers and the jinchurriki sat on the palms. "Now that the jinchurriki are gathered we can start. Will the jinchurriki please introduce themselves by number of tails." Pein said. Gaara stood up, "I am Gaara, I am six, my bijuu is the one tail Shukaku, I am formerly from Sunagakure." he said shakily, still getting used to the attention. Once he sat down Yugito stood up. "I am Yugito Nii, I am six, my bijuu is the Nibi no Nekomata, I am formerly of Kumogakure." she said then sat down. "The Sanbi jinchurriki could not be with us as he is the Mizukage." Pein said. Roshi then stood up "I am Roshi, I am fourty-two, I house the Yonbi, and I am formerly of Iwagakure." he said then sat down. Han stood up. "I am Han, I am thirty, I house the Gobi, and I am also of Iwagakure." Han said sitting down. "I am Utakata, I am twenty two, I house the Rokubi, and I am a missing nin from Kirigakure." He said smoothly before sitting down. Fu stood up, "I am Fū, I am six, I house the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, I am formerly of Takigakure." she said then sat down. "I am Killer B, my age is thirty-three, I house the Hachibi, and I am a shinobi of Kumo no Kuni." B sat down as his rap was finished. Naruto stood up, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, I am six, I house Kurama, or as you know her, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I am formerly of Konohagakure. And this is Akame." he said pointing to the fox on his head. "KAWAII!" Yugito and Fū squealed at the little fox. "Ok, now that we are all introduced we will soon head to Amegakure and help rebuild it to its former value. You will be trained as an elite force that fights for peace throughout the shinobi nations. we will head to Ame in teams. The teams are posted behind you" Pein said as the teams started glowing on the wall in huge letters.

"THE TEAMS ARE AS FOLLOWS:

TEAM 1: Naruto, Gaara, Konan, Pein

TEAM 2: Yugito, B, Itachi, Kisame

TEAM 3: Roshi, Han, Hidan, Kakuzu

TEAM 4: Fū, Utakata, Deidara, Sasori"

"Are there any objections?" Pein asked. Everyone said 'no'. "Then we leave tomorrow. Team one will track down Tsunade asking for her aid, Team Two will Track down Zabuza and persuade him to join us, Team Three will find the Kirigakure rebel leader Mei Terumi and tell her that Ame will be a safe haven for those with bloodlines that are hiding from Yagura's wrath. Team Four will head to Konoha and apply for a mission to aid in rebuilding Ame. Understood?" Pein asked they all nodded and left to their missions.

***********************On the road Team One*****************************

Naruto, Gaara, Konan, and Pein were on the way to a gambling city that Tsunade was said to be in at the time. Zetsu was already tracking Tsunade and said that she was there. While Gaara was asking about Pein's eyes, Konan was teasing Naruto. "So Naruto, I noticed you were paying more attention to the blonde girl from Kumo, does my little Naruto-kun have a crush already?" She teased and grinned when Naruto's cheeks flushed red. "Oh so it's true then?" she asked. "N-no, I don't have a crush on her!" Naruto said. Konan continued to tease Naruto as his blush got worse.

************************End Chapter***********************

The jinchurriki have been introduced. The missions are given. And cookies are friggin delicious. Remember to R&R. I enjoy constructive criticism and your ideas.


	4. Awakening a Friend

The Path Taken

Chapter 4

Awakening a Friend

Naruto, Pein, Konan, and Gaara made their way to the town that Tsunade was said to be in. Gaara's legs became tired so he was now floating on a platform made of sand. Naruto said that his idea was brilliant and Pein and Konan agreed. Akame was fast asleep in Naruto's cloak. Naruto was making little orbs of gravity and crushing dirt to make it into a stone. Pein told him to do this because it was a good gravity control exercise. Konan was speaking to Pein and Naruto noticed her giggle every few minutes. He wondered what made her giggle so much. He tried listening but couldn't hear anything. 'Hey kit,' a feminine voice sounded in Naruto's mind. 'Kurama?' he asked. 'Yes, do you wanna learn a cool trick?' her voice asked. 'Yeah!' Naruto thought excitedly. 'Channel chakra into your ears and I'll do the rest' her voice said. Naruto did as he was told an then he heard everything Konan and Pein were saying. "Naruto and Yugito would make an adorable couple." Pein said. Konan giggled, "You are such a sucker for cute things." Konan said. Naruto had a blush and a scowl and Kurama was rolling around in the seal laughing her ass off. Konan looked at the scowling Naruto and grinned. Naruto sensed his impending embarrassment and jumped into the trees and used gravity to make a large branch compress into a circular platform and Naruto used gravity to make the platform float. He was surprised that he managed to make the platform and even more so when he managed to make it float. He thought he escaped Konan's teasing until he heard paper shuffle and looked left to see Konan flying next to him with the same grin on her face. "So how about that Yugito girl." she said happily.

***********************Yugito's team***************

Yugito sneezed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Yo Yugito, what is going on with you? You look like you have a cold bugging you, would you like to rest for a moment or two?" B rapped poorly. "No B, I'm fine let's just find Zabuza." she said. Itachi looked at Kisame who looked like he was about to lose it. "Something wrong Kisame?" Kisame shook violently and replied, "Must... stop... Terrible... Rapping." he said shakily. Itachi sighed, "Well let's just find Zabuza, he should be near the wave country." he said.

*********************Gambling town two days later***********

Naruto, Pein, Konan, and Gaara began their search for Tsunade, Pein and Gaara looked for her in the market, Konan and Naruto looked in the casinos. Naruto enjoyed looking at the fascinating slot machines. Naruto walked up to one and tried to turn it on. The machine did not respond. Naruto found a coin slot and fished out a coin. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Konan asked. "I wanna play the game." said Naruto. He inserted the coin and watched in childish amazement as the pictures began spinning. He pulled they lever and the pictures stopped spinning. Naruto was disappointed that the machine stopped until the machine started making loud ringing sounds. "Konan-neechan did I break it?" he asked. Konan went wide-eyed, "No Naruto, you won!" she said happily. Cash began pouring out of the machine. Naruto went to get it made into bills and they left to find Tsunade. Leaving all of the people in the casino shocked.

Naruto and Konan searched for Tsunade in a more sleazy gambling joint. Konan walked up to the men. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen Tsunade of the Sennin?" she asked politely despite the perverted looks the men gave her. One of the men spoke up, "Why are you looking for the Legendary Sucker?" he asked. "We need her help with some important things." she said. The man laughed "I might know where she is, but I'm not telling you." he said. Konan frowned "Then how about we gamble on it?" she asked. The man laughed harder "How about you do something nice for me, then maybe I'll tell you." he said, eyeing her body with a hungry gaze. "HEY YOU PERVERT, QUIT STRIKING OUT WITH MY NEE-CHAN AND TELL US WHERE TSUNADE IS!" Naruto shouted at the man. The man's gaze went to Naruto as he glared at him "Shut it you little brat! I'm not telling you two anything!" the man yelled. Naruto was now utterly pissed. 'I have to find out how to get the information out of him, but how?' he thought. Just then he got an idea from out of nowhere. He walked up to the man and did what his mind told him to. He placed his hand on the man's head and one of the rings on his Rinnegan, the third one out of seven to be exact, flashed momentarily. Seconds later, Naruto felt a surge of information enter his body. Konan watched on in shock as Naruto unlocked one of his paths, Ningendo, the Human Path. Naruto turned to her, "She is in the hotel district." he said. Konan nodded, "Good job, this just became a lot easier." she said then the two left the small gambling hut.

**********************Hotel District********************

Two women walked through the gambling district, one had blonde hair and a green robe that said "gamble" in kanji on the back. The other was a younger woman with short black hair and black eyes and was wearing a dark blue kimono. As they walked through the street, the black haired one noticed a little fox kit following her. She turned around to face the kit. "Well aren't you just adorable." the black haired girl said. The fox kit snuggled into her arms further, eliciting an 'aww' from the girl. "Shizune, we need to get moving, I want to leave this town as soon as possible." the blonde woman said. "Sorry Tsunade-sama, but it's just so adorable." the girl now called Shizune said holding up the fox. The fox looked up at Tsunade and she gasped at the eyes the kit had, they were the same as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "Shizune, look at its eyes!" Tsunade said. Shizune looked at the kit and gasped as well. They were wondering what to do with it until they heard a young boy's voice. "Akame, where are you?" the voice called out. Akame's ears perked and it jumped out of Shizune's arms and ran to the voice. Shizune turned to see Akame jump onto Naruto's head. "There you are Akame, I was looking everywhere for you." he said. He looked up and saw Tsunade. "Konan nee-chan! I found her!" he yelled. Tsunade's eyes went wide, 'Konan?' she didn't believe it until she saw the distinctive blue hair with an origami flower in it. "It's good to see you again Tsunade-sama." Konan said. "I.. I thought you were dead, does that mean that Nagato and Yahiko are alive too?" Tsunade asked. "Yes, Nagato is alive and Yahiko became gravely ill and we need your help to heal him." explained Konan. "Konan nee-chan, who is Yahiko?" Naruto asked. "Pein is Yahiko but he allowed the real Pein whose name is Nagato to use his body." Konan said. Naruto began to grasp what Konan said "Oooh now I get it." he said cheerfully. "Who is this?" Tsunade asked. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, we found him being cruelly mistreated so we saved him from the village." Konan said. Shizune gasped "You poor thing! Why would they do that?" Shizune asked. "Well it's because I am the Kyuubi jinchurriki but the villagers saw me as the Kyuubi and not the jailer. Kyuubi's real name is Kurama and she is a pretty and nice lady." Naruto explained. To say Tsunade and Shizune were angered would be an understatement as both women were visibly fuming at the village. That is, until Tsunade saw Naruto's eyes. "Y-y-you have the Rinnegan!" she stammered out. Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I got it the morning after Konan nee-chan and Pei- I mean Nagato nii-san found me. That night a pink haired lady with a really loud voice invaded my dream and made every memory of the attacks by villagers flash in front of me." Naruto said. "Wait, pink hair and a loud voice... I AM GOING TO KILL THAT HARUNO!" Tsunade yelled in anger. She knew the woman from her days as a jonin. She cared nothing about her shinobi skills and always chased after Fugaku Uchiha. That moment Yahiko's body and Gaara came running. Well, Gaara was floating on sand. "Ah, you found her, good job. And it's good to see you Tsunade-sama." he said cheerily. "Hello Nagato it's great seeing you again too." Tsunade said, surprising Nagato. "How did you know it was me?" he asked in shock. "Konan told me, now let's go somewhere so I can heal Yahiko." Tsunade said. "We are headed to Amegakure, there we can do it in peace." Nagato said. "Alright then, let's go." Tsunade said and the six left to head to Amegakure.

************************Fū's group*******************

Fū, Utakata, Deidara, and Sasori walked through the streets of Konoha, they were completing their mission of applying for a mission. They reached the Hokage tower and walked in. They waited for the Hokage to be done with a current meeting. While they waited, Fū got to know the local bugs, Utakata blew bubbles, Sasori read a magazine inside of Hiruko, and Deidara painted with colored and liquidized gunpowder. They were called in and on the way Deidara looked down to see a girl with the same hairstyle as him. The two stared at each other awkwardly for about two minutes and Sasori called Deidara. "Come on Deidara, quit staring at a little girl." said Sasori. "Come along Ino, we need lo hurry home." Deidara turned to see an older man that also shared his hairstyle. 'Konoha knows fashion.' Deidara thought. He turned back around and went into the Hokage's office. Hiruzen had their mission filed and they went on their way.

*********************Yugito's Group******************

Yugito and her team found Zabuza and his apprentice in the land of waves. He was walking through the town with a six year old girl named Haku. Zabuza at first wanted to fight Kisame to see how far he had progressed. After a good fight Zabuza had said that he was tired of being on the run all of the time. He accepted the offer to live in Amegakure and it seemed that his decision overjoyed Haku as she began to jump with joy when he accepted. Yugito and Haku became fast friends and Zabuza quickly grew tired of B's rapping as they headed to Amegakure.

********************Amegakure 3 Days Later. ********************

Tsunade stood in a medical bay looking over Yahiko's charts, the healing was a complete success and Yahiko would wake in a matter of hours. Nagato then came in and surprised Konan as he was usually in his room, but now he had come down from his room. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. Nagato frowned. "Naruto, it's me, Nagato, this is my real body." Nagato said. "How I'd the session go?" he asked Tsunade. "It went perfectly, he should wake up in a few minutes now." she said happily. Konan brightened up instantly "Nagato, we are getting Yahiko back!" she said, hugging the red headed man who now had a blush from the woman hugging him. Shizune was busy closing the holes in Yahiko where the piercings used to be. She just finished closing the last hole when his eyes opened. "Ow, damn, I feel like I was stabbed a million times." Yahiko said then looked to see a bucket full of the rods that Nagato used to put him in stasis and control him. "Oh. Right." he said before being enveloped in a crushing hug from Konan and Nagato. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Yahiko asked. Konan released her hug. "Well, the civil war ended, we now are beginning to rebuild Ame to its former glory, you were healed by Tsunade, the Akatsuki is now adding all of the jinchurriki to its ranks, and that's about it." explained Konan. Yahiko nodded in understanding and looked left to see a small blonde boy with a red eyed fox. "Who's this?" he asked. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, jinchurriki of the Kyuubi and he is now part of the family." Nagato said. Naruto looked up. "Hiya Yahiko nii-san." Naruto said cheerily. "Hello Naruto, who is your little friend." Yahiko asked. "This is Akame, I found her in the woods when Roshi-san almost burnt the entire forest down and I put it out." Naruto said. Yahiko patted the little fox on the head and got up to test his walking ability. He found himself flat on his face moments later. "Oh boy, I get to learn to walk again." he said disdainfully.

********************End of Chapter*************

A/n: I had a hard time writing this chapter for two reasons, reason 1: writers block. Reason 2: I had to practice algebra, I didn't want to, but my dad is a buttface and made me do it when I made a C because the teacher sucked, like the 'doesn't put grades in' kind of sucked. So now I am stuck with a packet of 220 worksheets of algebra. I should be in algebra 2 and past geometry but the school system screwed me over when my family was stationed overseas. So I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. So R&R I thank you for the support.


	5. More New Friends!

The Path Taken

Chapter 5

New Friends

Naruto played with Akame while Nagato was teaching Yahiko to walk properly. Yahiko seemed to get the hang of walking after a few failed attempts. "Good job Yahiko, now you try jumping." Nagato said cheerfully. Yahiko tried to jump and succeeded... In landing on his hindquarters. Naruto burst out laughing at the failed attempts. Nagato looked at Naruto, the young boy seemed to always be in a good mood, no matter the situation. Yahiko seemed to hit it off with the boy as they were almost the same in every way. Tsunade walked in and saw Yahiko on his butt. "Yahiko I thought you were regaining mobility." she said. "I am, I am trying to jump correctly but I landed on my butt." he replied. Tsunade looked at Naruto who was still laughing. "What's so funny gaki?" she asked. Naruto calmed down enough to talk, "Yahiko nee-san looked funny landing on his butt." he said innocently. Tsunade sighed and looked at Nagato. "You're gonna have your hands full with this one Nagato." she said to the redhead who just nodded. She looked at the boy again to see Naruto looking up. "What are you looking at?" she asked. "Deidara-san is back." Naruto replied. Tsunade looked up to see a white bird flying towards them. The bird landed and Deidara, Fū, Sasori, Utakata, and a Konoha ANBU dismounted. "I see you have brought the leaf nin as I asked, good job."Nagato said. The ANBU walked to Nagato and bowed and Naruto and Fū went to play tag. "Greetings Pein-sama, I am known as Yamato on this mission. I was wondering what I would be doing on this mission." Yamato said respectfully. "So you are the Mokuton user, before I tell you the mission, I am curious, how did you know I was leader?" Nagato replied. "You just said that you gave the order to get me." Yamato said with a sweatdrop. "I see, well you will be using your Mokuton to build houses, a not exactly exciting task, but it will be a bit draining." Nagato said, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "I will perform to the best of my ability" Yamato said and bowed before leaving to do his mission. Fū had been playing with Naruto, Akame and Gaara who had agreed to join in. The three were playing tag and Akame chased a butterfly. Naruto had just caught up to Gaara and was about to tag him when something 'dinged' inside him. 'Emo senses tingling, Itachi is here!' he thought. He was correct as Itachi, Kisame, Yugito, and B walked towards Nagato with a man and girl Naruto had never seen before. Yugito spotted Naruto and the others and quickly turned her head to the unknown girl and said something. A few minutes later the unknown girl looked up at the unknown man who then nodded at her. Then Yugito grabbed the girl's hand and they ran to the other kids. Naruto stared on as he felt a feeling he had never felt before. He was slightly afraid of the feeling. It only came when Yugito was near him. 'What is this Kurama?' he asked frantically. Kurama was giggling in his mind. 'Please stop giggling and tell me what is wrong with me.' Naruto thought but the giggling continued. 'You'll have to find out for yourself kit.' Naruto began to fear that something serious was happening. 'Kurama, please tell me what is going on.' Naruto pleaded. After getting no reply he to panic. "Naruto, what are you doing?" a voice asked behind Naruto. Naruto spun around to see Yugito staring at him with a confused expression on her face. "Um, nothing." Naruto said and Akame jumped onto his head and yipped. Naruto looked to see the unknown man he saw earlier with a bigger sword than Kisame. "Who is that?" Naruto asked in shock. "That is Zabuza-sama." The girl next to Yugito said. Naruto turned to the girl. "Oh hi, I didn't see you there, what's your name?" Naruto asked politely with a bow. The girl blushed and spoke softly "H-Haku." she said. "Hi Haku, I'm Naruto." Naruto said holding out his hand. Haku was about to take it when an irate B popped up in the middle of them. "THAT IS COMPLETELY WRONG! NOW YUGITO LET'S SHOW THEM HOW TO SHARE THEIR INNER SONG! He yelled and Yugito shook her head and held out her fist. "Like this." B said, bumping fists with Yugito. Naruto nodded and held out his fist. Haku then shyly bumped fists with him. "Good! Now don't forget my lesson. Fools, ya fools." B said.

******3 months later******

Three months passed and the residential district was completely rebuilt and Yamato headed back to Konoha. Yahiko regained mobility, and was training in the training area. Haku trained more with her kekkei genkai and Zabuza held numerous matches against Kisame. Yugito, Fū, and B left to train with and get to know their biju. Naruto and Nagato were currently on their way back from a diplomatic mission with the hidden grass village, Kusagakure. Naruto had just prepared the camp and left to get some training in.

Naruto was meditating... well trying to anyways, as tons of racket came from the woods that were close to him and seemed to get closer. Naruto looked into the direction from which the noise was coming from. A minute later a boy about his age with silver hair and a gray hoodie with an odd symbol consisting of three diamonds and a triangle at the bottom that formed a larger diamond with 1/4 of the bottom cut off. The boy had a panic stricken look on his face as he rushed by Naruto. What Naruto was surprised by was what he saw as the boy jumped by, his eyes were even bluer than his. They were full of fear and seemed to lack Naruto's happiness. Naruto stood still, thinking about what just happened when two shinobi with headbands that had four dots on them, when they went by Naruto they pushed him roughly out of the way. 'Kurama did that jerk do what I think he did?' Naruto asked Kurama. 'NEVER MIND THAT NARUTO, YOU HAVE TO GET TO THAT BOY!' Kurama shouted at him. Naruto jumped in the direction of where the boy had just ran off. 'Why do I have to get to him?' Naruto asked 'He holds me in him!' Kurama said shocking Naruto. 'But I thought I was the only one who held you.' Naruto said. 'You hold my yin chakra Naruto, if my yang chakra were inside of you too then you would have exploded from overload the moment I was sealed in you. However, my yang chakra has been missing since I was first sealed in my first jinchurriki.' She explained. 'You hold my yin chakra or as the bigots call it, my evil chakra. I seem to have earth, fire, and lightning chakra, I used to hold wind and water also. His side of me must have the wind and water chakra, and knowing my good side, I would probably have slowly leaked into his body and made a stronger than normal Hyoton kekkei genkai.' She mused. 'Stronger than normal?' Naruto asked. 'Yes, it would mean he could control ice with his will instead of Haku's being able to use one handed seals.' she said. Naruto found the boy and the other two shinobi. The boy was cornered and the shinobi were poised to deliver a killing blow. Naruto concentrated his chakra and began to make a smaller gravity ball as the boy would be collateral damage, the boy then seemed to sense it and looked up at him. Naruto nodded and the boy jumped away from the ninja as Naruto launched a now full sized gravity ball at the shinobi and hit directly in between them and they were knocked unconscious by the blast. The boy cheered before passing out from exhaustion. Naruto sensed Nagato's chakra coming and flared some chakra to alert Nagato to his location. Nagato appeared in front of Naruto and looked around at the damage caused by Naruto. "Hidden Snow shinobi? What are they here for?" he asked. "They were after the boy over there." Naruto said and Nagato turned to the boy who was passed out. "What happened?" Nagato asked. "The boy over there ran by when I was meditating and the snow shinobi were trying to hurt him, Kurama said he has the yang half of her chakra." He said and Nagato turned to the boy in shock. The yang half of Kurama has been lost since it was split and sealed into Mito Uzumaki. "She also said that he may have an incredibly enhanced hyoton kekkei genkai." Naruto said. Nagato created a Mizu Bunshin and it picked up the boy. "We will be headed back now, let's go." Nagato said. Naruto nodded and they left to pack up the camp. Naruto packed up and Akame woke up from her slumber inside of the tent before Naruto packed it up and settled on Naruto's head.

*************Three hours later, Akatsuki Ops Center in Ame: Hospitality Wing***********

The boy's eyes opened and he saw the setting he was all too familiar with, a hospital room. "Crap." he said weakly, tears forming in his eyes. He thought he was back in the Hidden Snow. He sat there in his bed, tears streaming down his face. "Why are you crying little one?" A feminine voice asked. He quickly turned to see a blue haired woman smiling at him. "W-who are you?" he asked. "I am Konan, you are in Amegakure and Naruto and Nagato brought you after you passed out." Konan said kindly. Suddenly something clicked in the boy, "OH NO!" he yelled. "Is something wrong?" Konan asked. "Aiko-chan is going to be executed! I need to get to the Snow NOW!" he yelled. Konan's eyes widened and then she relaxed. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CALM?! MY BEST FRIEND IS GOING TO DIE!" he shouted, tears now flowing down his face. "When is it going to happen?" she asked. "What day is it?" he asked, "The fifth." Konan replied. "She has two days." He said sadly. "We can get you there in one." Konan said with a smile and Toketsu's eyes widened. "What is your name?" she asked. "Yume Toketsu." The boy replied. She told him to get up and then she led him to the others. Naruto looked to see him walk through the doorway and perked up instantly. "Hey, good to see you're alive!" he said. "Naruto, Deidara, Zabuza, and Itachi, I have an important mission for you." Konan said. "What is this mission?" Itachi asked calmly. "You four will infiltrate the hidden snow and retrieve an innocent girl from being executed unfairly. Her execution is in two days." Konan said. Itachi nodded and went to pack. "Then what's in this mission for me, un!" Deidara shouted. "You get to cause a distraction with explosions." Toketsu said. Everybody knew the Mad Bomber's favorite thing. Deidara grinned widely and Konan became concerned. "Are you sure? This is your home." Konan said. "That place shunned me, killed my family, and now they are trying to execute my best friend for being near me. That hellhole is not my home." Toketsu said coldly. "Well then let's get going!" Deidara said eagerly. Naruto already had his pack from his last trip and Deidara and Zabuza had storage scrolls with everything in them. Itachi came a few seconds later with his storage scroll. "Let's go then." Itachi said. Deidara formed a medium clay bird with a mouth he has on his hand and threw it into the air. He then made a handsign and the clay bird became massive enough to fit them. "Damn, that thing is huge, it better not blow up with us on it." Zabuza said. "My clay art doesn't detonate unless I want it to Zabuza, my clay will only explode beautifully when my chakra makes it explode beautifully. Un." Deidara said. "As I said, that bird had better not explode while we are on it." Zabuza said. They all mounted the now huge bird Deidara created and shot off towards the Hidden snow.

******IN DA SKY! About a day later.******

Naruto looked over the side of the bird without a care in the world. Zabuza was cowering in the middle of the bird mumbling something about belonging on the ground. Itachi was just... Well he was being Itachi. And Toketsu stared out into the never ending skies. Naruto could practically feel the hatred he saw in Toketsu's eyes. Toketsu was going to do something either very brave or very, very stupid. "Hey Toketsu, what is your village like?" Naruto asked. "It was horrid, the villagers hated me, the Hyokage hated me, and the only comfort I found were my two best friends. That, and my weapon, which I need to get." He said. Zabuza perked up. "What kind of weapon?" He asked. "It is a weapon that has waited for years, waited for me." Toketsu said cryptically. "I mean what is it?" Zabuza grunted. "It is living metal, it can be anything within a second. The only thing the same about the weapons is that they all bear my mark." He said. "Damn and here I thought my weapon was badass, your weapon is everything in one. The ultimate tool." Zabuza said in awe at the prospect of such a weapon. "It is not a tool, for it is capable of thought and feeling. It is only one of my three friends." Toketsu said. "Is it capable of speech?" Itachi asked. "Yes, and its name is Yume, like my surname. It usually takes either the form of a wolf with nine tails or a long clawed gauntlet." Toketsu said. Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Wait, a nine tailed wolf?" He asked. "Yes, just like my version of the Kyuubi." Toketsu said. "We'll, that is... interesting, Naruto says that his Kyuubi is a human." Itachi said. Toketsu's eyes widened and he turned away and entered his mindscape.

*****Toketsu's Mindscape*****

Toketsu looked around the frozen wasteland that was his mindscape. A black haired version of Toketsu sat asleep in the corner of the snowy room. And there, in the center of the room, sat an enormous grey nine tailed wolf. It stared at its host with curiosity. "So," Toketsu started' "You have a human form?" Toketsu asked. The large wolf looked down at its enormous paws in shame of being found out and a large snowstorm enveloped the wolf, making it so that it was unable to be seen. After it died down a woman with silver hair going down to her knees and slit sky blue eyes was in the wolf's place. Her voluptuous body bore a kimono that was white and had random silver markings on it. The woman then spoke in a heavenly voice. "Yes, I also see that you have found my other half." She said. "I have found your other half, held within the blonde named Naruto. And it seems that he has the rinnegan." Toketsu said. The female yang Kyuubi's eyes widened, but then she calmed. "Well then we will have to get you a dojutsu then." She said. "Why would I need a dojutsu, I already control ice to my will, I have a all-in-one weapon, and your chakra. Why would I need it?" Toketsu asked. "Because it will be badass." The wolf turned woman said. "Ugh fine, what would it do?" Toketsu relented after a staredown with the yang demon. "I think it should have life force sensing to address your worst area and that area being sensory. Then it should also have the ability to send a small part of your consciousness into their mindscape, much like the way you speak to me." She explained. Toketsu then laughed, "What will we call it, Mind-Rape Eye?" He said in between laughs. He looked to see that the nine tailed wolf woman wasn't laughing but looked absolutely serious. "No, it's name will reflect your life, we will call it Dainashi No Me, Eyes of the Ruined." She said. "Cool name, and on a scale of one to ten, how much will this hurt?" Toketsu asked with a smile. "A solid ten... Bah! I'm kidding I can't give you a dojutsu'." She said. "I figured as such. Also, do you have a name?" Toketsu asked. The woman pondered for a moment but then she got an idea, "Call me Yuki, I never actually got a name so I thought of one that fit." Yuki said. "You are needed out there, the hidden snow is near." She said.

"The Hidden Snow is just ahead, do everything I say, I have a plan." Itachi said just as Toketsu returned to the physical plane. Toketsu looked over the edge and growled. He saw people setting up for his friend's execution like it was a performance and the Hyokage was standing on the stage without a single care in the world. 'Payback time' he thought. He looked to Deidara, "Deidara-san, can you fly over that stage? Yuki has a plan." Deidara nodded and flew over the stage and in the clouds so they wouldn't be seen. Toketsu waited until the position was just right. When it was, he leaped off of the bird. "WHAT THE HELL?! " Zabuza exclaimed. They looked to see Toketsu dive bombing towards the stage. A large shell of ice formed around him and he rocketed towards the stage. "He just broke the sound barrier! What steroids is this kid on?" Deidara said in awe as a ring of vapor materialized behind Toketsu.

***********With Toketsu**********

The ice shell was complete and Toketsu was now a human meteor. He finally hit the stage and a brilliant explosion of ice annihilated it. Toketsu broke out of it and looked at the Hyokage. Which was now a dummy. Toketsu looked up at the Hyokage who was standing on an ice shard. "So the demon returns? You are only in a six year old's body while I'm a fifty year old and in my prime. You cannot hope to defeat me, Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfusetsu!" The Hyokage yelled. Two black dragons sprang to life and shot at Toketsu. The dragons however, stopped just short of hitting Toketsu. They then turned and flew at the Hyokage, now under Toketsu's control. The dragons collided with their original maker and sent him flying. Toketsu then turned and let out a loud high-pitched whistle, hoping that what he was calling heard him as he lifted his hood over his head. His hopes were not unfound as a moment later a metallic silver nine tailed wolf jumped across rooftops and landed in Toketsu's hands, in the form of an intimidating scythe. The blade was serrated and the middle of the scythe's blade bore Toketsu's mark. Toketsu swung it experimentally and grinned. "Come on Hyokage, come and feel the cold hand of death." Toketsu said darkly to the Hyokage who was still wondering how he got the crap knocked out of him by a six year old. And how this six year old seemed more mature than a normal six year old.

What had happened was that Toketsu had switched places with the black haired version of him, Ikari. Sort of like a selective version of schizophrenia. Ikari was a part of Toketsu that held all of his anger, bloodlust, and sorrow. Toketsu had pulled up his hood to hide the fact that his hair turned pitch black and his vibrant blue eyes darkened to a navy blue. Ikari was, in every aspect of the word, a berserker. The wolf that had become the scythe was Toketsu's weapon. It had the ability to take a metallic form of anything Toketsu wished it to. Toketsu had a sort of mental connection with it and with it he pictured the weapon of choice and the image was sent to the weapon and the weapon took its form.

********With Deidara*********

Deidara was having a field day, no scratch that, he was having the time of his life. He dropped off the others and went off to create his wonderful distraction. He made hundreds of clay birds fly over the village and explode in the sky randomly. The villagers ran screaming from the explosives and shinobi couldn't reach him in the air. Some of the shinobi had odd wing contraptions and flew at him but were taken down by exploding birds. The other shinobi were... dealt with by clay spiders. In short, Deidara felt invincible. The others shared a group sweat drop as they were dropped onto the ground by a hysterical Deidara.

Yep. Best day ever.

********Naruto, Zabuza, and Itachi*********

Naruto, Itachi, and Zabuza frantically looked for where Toketsu's friend was being held. So far they had covered about a fifth of the village and nothing turned up. "Damn it, where is it? The brat told us that we would know the building when we saw it but every building is the god damn same!" Zabuza yelled in frustration. Itachi was beginning to look slightly frustrated. Then something tugged on their clothes. They looked down to see Naruto pointing at a red building... The only red building in the village. But the sad thing was that there was a large sign that said "HOLDING CELLS" on the front of it. They ran inside the building and began their search for the person... who Toketsu also forgot to describe before he stupidly leaped off of the bird. They checked all of the cells and all of the prisoners they asked if they were Toketsu's friend laughed and cursed his name and called him a demon. They were quickly knocked out by a quick ball of gravity to the face and burning pants, courtesy of Naruto and Akame."We should search the cells that hold more dangerous people." Itachi said and they all ran to the more reinforced cells.

After an hour of searching (and hundreds of knocked out prisoners) they came to a huge door that was possibly ten inches thick and made of metal. There was a small window in the door and through it Itachi saw a small crying girl who seemed to be Toketsu's age. She had dark brown hair that ran down the length of her back and she wore a black hoodie and black pants. "Excuse me. Would you happen to know a boy named Toketsu?" Itachi asked. The girl looked up at Itachi. "Yes, he promised to rescue me." She said. "Well he is currently exacting his revenge on the Hyokage... I think. So we are here to bring you to him. Now stand back, Naruto if you'd please." Itachi said. The girl got out of the way and Naruto blasted the door open with a large gravity bullet. The girl walked out and Itachi nodded to Naruto for a job well done and set the girl on his back. They then ran to find Toketsu before more impulsive things happened.

********Back with Toketsu********

The Hyokage was having a bad day, first he has to do paperwork, then a six year old comes and kicks the crap out of him. However, his day would soon get better. He now had some trains that shot kunai by the hundreds positioned around the now tired boy. He signaled for them to fire and the rain of kunai began. Only to be stopped by a sword cleaving through several of the men operating the cannons and the cannons being incinerated by a freakishly huge fireball. Toketsu looked to see Zabuza, Naruto and his pet fox, Itachi, and his best friend all coming to help him. He then shot at the Hyokage with the living metal now turning into a pair of gauntlets that had long and particularly painful looking serrated claws. The failed to hit however because something was holding him back. He turned around to see the little girl hugging him tightly. "Please give Toketsu-kun his body back Ikari. Please." The girl said while sobbing into Toketsu's hoodie. Ikari turned around to see two dark orbs looking up at him. He sighed and turned to the Hyokage and spoke in a slightly deeper and more growling voice, "We will finish this some other day. but know this, someday, I will find you and I will kill you." Then the boy's eyes brightened from their darker navy blue eyes to the icy blue pigment they always had. "Aiko-chan?" Toketsu asked disbelievingly. "Aiko-chan! It is you!" Toketsu exclaimed as he returned the hug in full. "Let's get back to Ame shall we?" Itachi said with a small hint of amusement. He shot a fireball into the sky and Deidara swooped down on his bird and picked them up and the were off to Amegakure.

******Back with the Hyokage*******

The Hyokage groaned as he got up from the wreckage. His robe was torn to shreds, he had cuts all over him, and his favorite headband was now unrecognizably torn. Yep. He was sure that he never should have gotten up this morning. He turned to his gawking subordinates, "Well what the hell are you idiots waiting for, GET THIS WRECKAGE CLEANED UP!" He yelled at the shinobi who then began cleaning up the wreckage left by the oddly one-sided battle. The Hyokage pulled out a small, primitive, and low-tech hand radio. He pressed the button and spoke into it. "Get your ass down here." He said into the radio.

"So I heard you got your ass handed to you by a six year old." A feminine voice said from behind the Hyokage.

The Hyokage turned around to see a woman in her early twenty's. She had grey eyes, brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, and a voluptuous figure. But the feeling she emitted clearly said DANGER. The Hyokage smirked, "Well Retsujō, it took you long enough. Your mission is simple, kill Toketsu. That is all. Considering who it was that picked he left with he should be in Ame if he had already arrived." He said. Retsujō's eyes widened in disbelief, she has seen Toketsu around very often, she and him were like siblings. She would help him and teach him techniques and fighting while he helped her by being there for her. She was there when Toketsu got his liquid metal weapon. She was chasing him because he had pulled a prank on her and he crashed face first into an odd rock with inscriptions of words and his symbol at the bottom. And after all they had been through, this bastard of a Kage is telling her to straight up kill him? But orders were orders and this was her's. So she slowly nodded and jumped towards her apartment to pack for the trip, a teat slowly made its way down her cheek.

As she was packing, she looked out her window and saw the alleyway that led to Toketsu's hideout. Curiosity got the better of her as she had never been into his hideout. So she made her way through the alley and opened the hatch that led to the hideout. After going down a winding maze underground, each fork in the path had a poetic riddle that pointed her in the right direction, she came upon a door with a sign on it. The sign read:

"You have found my door,

And you've deciphered my map,

Now you are to answer one more,

Or you will behold my trap."

Another sign below it had the riddle:

"This riddle isn't the same,

But don't let your hopes fade,

You only need to know the name,

Of the sweet serenade."

There were three buttons on the side of the door, the first said Retsujō's name, the middle said Aiko Moesashi, and the last said "The Wolf".

Retsujō thought then smiled, she knew that he came up with nicknames for them a while ago. She was "Tenshi-nee-chan" because Toketsu at first thought that she was an angel. And Aiko was dubbed "Serenade" by Toketsu because he always felt calm around her, as some one was playing him a soothing song. She pressed the button with Aiko's name on it and the door opened slowly.

Upon walking inside, she was surprised to find that it looked like an average living room. She walked in and found that there were hallways leading to rooms as well.

She walked into what she knew would be Toketsu's bedroom to find that she was right and there was a large bed in the corner, a few pictures of her and Aiko with Toketsu. She opened a closet and found that a storage scroll contained Toketsu's clothing. She also used the scroll to store all of Toketsu's things and furniture.

When she was done looking at the bedroom, she looked some more in the hallway, she found a room with five scrolls on the wall and a metalwork forge. The first scroll said "Unfinished". The second scroll said "Finished". The third scroll said "Materials". The fourth scroll said "Sealing Supplies". And the fifth said "Forge Container". She looked at the "Finished" scroll and found that it was empty. 'He probably didn't finish any blades' she thought to herself. She put that scroll back and looked at the "Unfinished" scroll to find that it was empty as well. 'He didn't even start on any weapons.' She told herself. She found that the material scroll was fully stocked with hundreds of each and every metal she could think of and some blacksmith tools in it as well. She used the "Forge Container" scroll to seal the main forge within it and pocketed all of them.

She went down the hall further and found another door. She went inside and found a clean and, to her amazement, working bathroom. And yet another storage scroll on the wall that held some soaps and towels. So she pocketed that scroll.

She sealed everything that she could as she went along the corridor, sealing the things and food in the kitchen, some practice dummies that weren't already sealed, and miscellaneous things.

She came to the end of the hall to find the last door on the direct end of the hallway. She opened the door and walked in and couldn't believe what she saw. It was a small room with a sign on the wall that said "I'm not alone." She felt the tears begin again as she saw a small plush grey wolf on the ground next to the sign, it was the first present she had given him. Next to the wolf was a yellow stuffed bear, (think Winnie the Pooh which I also do not own in terms of copyright) it was the first present Toketsu had gotten from Aiko. She had broken down into tears by now, but she soon got up and stored everything in that room too and left the house.

She used her own storage scrolls to seal everything in her house when she got home. Her house now empty, she dashed out of the village to catch up with Toketsu and Aiko.

*************END**********

Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I became preoccupied with some things such as my Senior year. I will try to post as much as I can. Toketsu is my OC and is there because I noticed that there were an odd number of child jinchurrikis (and Haku) so I made him to even out the teams. He holds half of kyuubi's chakra because it was split in the canon too. Except Minato didn't get the half in this story. The other half was stolen when it was first sealed into Uzumaki Mito. Snow country came into possession of it and sealed it's chakra into Toketsu at his birth. Aiko is also my OC but she is not a shinobi. She was in the dangerous section of the prison because they thought that Toketsu would have a harder time getting into the door. Ikari is a part of a special type of schizophrenia (voice in your head and split personality) and he is a more badass version of an Inner Toketsu (like inner Sakura). He comes out when Toketsu is fighting a person he is overly pissed at. Be sure to tell me your thoughts. Oh and yes, Naruto will get a harem.

One other thing, am I writing enough per chapter? I am going to try to add more words to each chapter. BYE


	6. The Trip Back

The Path Taken  
Chapter 6  
The Trip Back

***En Route To Ame***

Retsujō had been dashing for what seemed like a day and she was quickly growing tired. But she couldn't rest, for she had to get to her little brother. She could only hope as she ran to where she knew Ame was and she hoped that he was alive and well and with Aiko.

**In the sky again**

They had been flying for an hour now. On a huge bird that Aiko seemed to love flying on considering that the six year old was looking excitedly over the edge of the bird. Toketsu kept an eye on her so that he would be ready to help her if she fell off. She was so amazed when she saw Deidara make it but then screamed and hid behind Toketsu because of Deidara's mouths on his palms. Deidara became disheartened at her reaction and hid his hands. She then jumped aboard the bird and squealed in delight when they took off.

Now they were high in the sky and headed towards Ame. Toketsu was happy and sad. He is going to be free from the likes of the Hidden Snow, but his other friend would be back there all alone. Now he wished that she were here. Though now he could only hope that she was safe.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tap in the shoulder. He turned to see Zabuza looking at him. "When we get back to Ame you are going to show me that weapon of yours." He said gruffly. "Sure Zabuza-san I will show you my weapon when we get back. Although it is very hard to lift it because of my build. Hey Itachi-san." Toketsu called out. Itachi looked over, "Yes?" He asked "Are there any stores that sell training weights in Ame?" Toketsu asked. "Yes, Ame has several high quality weapon stores that sell training weights." Itachi replied. Deidara was fixated on flying his bird so he was just staring out into the horizon. However his thoughts were on the Aiko. 'Where have I seen that girl before.' He pondered until he got an idea. "Hey girl." He called out. Aiko looked over to him and answered. "I have a name and it is Aiko." She said angrily. Deidara didn't seem to care. "What is your surname? Un." He asked with an "un" at the end because of his speech impediment. Aiko became wide eyed. "M-Moesashi." She stuttered out and the grown ups' eyes all widened. "Holy crap." Zabuza grunted in disbelief. Itachi was speechless. Naruto was clueless as to why that was significant. Deidara was taken aback by the fact that there was one of the members of the famed Moesashi clan sitting in front of him. Naruto couldn't handle the tension, "What is so suprising about the name Moesashi?" He asked. "The Moesashi clan were an infamous clan in Iwagakure. They were strong because they could control the essence of fire. It was a special bloodline that anyone would want to have in where village. The only downside being that a member of the clan could only unlock this power if their DNA structure was perfect when they turned ten years old. With the ability of fire comes the uncontrollability of the very weapon they use. Without a controller, fire runs rampant and spreads quickly and demolishes all within its path." Itachi explained. Naruto looked at Aiko and back to Itachi, "So she might be able to do whatever she wants with fire?" He asked. "Yes, Naruto." Itachi replied. Naruto looked at Aiko then at Itachi once more "That's so cool!" He yelled. And Akame tipped in agreement. Then all fell quiet. The silence lasted for a good five minutes and Naruto had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, as did Akame.

...

"KAWAII!" Aiko squealed as she launched herself at the almost defenseless little fox.

Akame will would never recover from the mental trauma.

***With Retsujō*****

Retsujō was having a hell of a time, first she stops to rest and recover. Then she heard what sound like a little girl glomping a small animal. She stood quiet and grieved for the poor animal. She was now halfway to her destination and was so damn sore from the dash across a freaking ocean that separated the land of snow from everything else. Oh how she loathed oceans. She looked behind her spot beside a pond at a the scrolls she had stocked with all of Toketsu's belongings. She then looked at her headband and thought about her life in the Hidden Snow. She then grimaced as she thought of the treacherous people of the Hidden Snow, she thought of how they tortured Aiko and Toketsu. Pulling out a kunai, she then slashed through the insignia of the Hidden Snow, she will never return to the hidden village again. She then looked at the finished weapons scroll again. This time she made sure to unravel it all the way. She found an odd seal on the end. She activated the seal and three more seals came out. The first one was labeled "Ancient Seal Research" the second one was labeled "Ancient Seal Tests" and the third was labeled "Successful Tests" and she opened the "Successful Tests" scroll out of curiosity and gasped when she saw ten completed seals and their descriptions below them. The first one was a form changer seal. It could make a fluid substance stay in a single form. The second was a sentience seal. It would give an inanimate object a mind of its own. The third was a shape manipulator. It would make a shape able to be manipulated. The fourth was a substance gatherer, it would collect a specified amount of a specified substance. The fourth and fifth were a chakra storage and a chakra emitter. The storage was self explanatory and the emitter basically gave an object chakra pathways that were almost identical to a human's except for it being a bit stretchy. The sixth was an item storage seal. The seventh was a speech allowance seal. It granted an object speech, be it telepathic or traditional. The eigth was a communication seal. It allowed communication through the mind. The ninth was an explosive seal that looked pretty potent. The tenth was a full storage seal. The words under it said "Unseal this seal, Tenshi." Retsujō unsealed the object inside and another letter and a double sided Square pyramid (pyramids on both ends) with intricate seals carved into it popped out. She read the letter;

"Dear Tenshi,

If you are reading this then something dire had come to pass. The object you have just unsealed is the fruit of my research and labor. What you need to do is channel a tiny bit of chakra into the red mark on the tip of the tip of the dual tetrahedron and throw it into a body of water, the seals will do the rest."

She looked at the item in her hands. While it looked kind of scary, it was Toketsu's work, that and she wondered why the hell Toketsu spoke so maturely. So she channeled some chakra into the tip and she threw it into the pond. A few minutes later the area where the item went 'splash' at began to glow an illustrious bright blue and the water sprang up and landed in front of Retsujō. She jumped back in surprise as the water formed into a humanoid figure. The limbs were odd, they curved instead of bent at a joint because there WERE no joints. It's abdominal area was a elliptical tube and the head was a regular head with two bands flowing in the non-existent wind behind it. And the dual pyramid object sat floating in the middle of the chest area, glowing and making a visible chakra system. All in all it looked like a Very flexible ninja.

The figure just sat there, unmoving. So Retsujō walked up to it. She looked at the letter and flipped it over. There were two phrases on the back;

"Password hint: "Quoth the raven _""

Retsujō immediately recognized it as a line from Toketsu's favorite poem "The Raven" (which I do not own T-T) she immediately blurted out "Nevermore." And the watery ninja sprang to life. Its eyes glowed white, its mouth glowed but it was a small bit more dim. Then it spoke in a cheery voice.

"Hello Tenshi, I am Mizutomo (water-friend), I will be escorting you to Toketsu's location!"

****** In the sky... Again******

Toketsu bolted upright, scaring Aiko, who was laying down with her head on his chest, and getting questioning looks from the ones awake (Itachi, Deidara, and Zabuza).

"Something the matter gaki?" Zabuza asked. Toketsu shot a glare at him then looked away towards the location he got the sudden feeling from. "She woke it up." He said. Zabuza grunted, "Well that doesn't explain anything at all." Toketsu ignored him, opting to put two fingers to his temple and making a seal appear and trail towards his mouth like a headset. "Activation codename: Mizutomo A-1. Establish link." He said. Itachi activated his eyes to see that there was a wave of chakra that shot from Toketsu. A few minutes later another wave shot back and Toketsu's seal glowed. Toketsu then spoke, "Mizutomo A-1, Mission Code: TEN36ESCO05 Rendezvous Point: Amegakure. Speed Mode: true, Power Mode: false, Attack Mode: false, Berzerker Form: not authorized, Use of Deadly Force: attackers only, Mission Priority: high. Begin Mission." He said almost mechanically. And another wavelength shot outwards.

Toketsu looked around at all of the people staring at him with odd looks. "What?" He asked. "What the hell was that all about? Un." Deidara asked. "I was activating and giving my prototype orders." Toketsu said. "Those looked like ancient seals, thought they were lost through the ages." Itachi said. "They were ancient seals, Itachi-san, I found a small library with all of the Ancient Sealing research notes." Toketsu replied. "What are the Ancient Seals?" Zabuza asked. "The Ancient Seals are a fuinjutsu that are more potent than modern ones, though the modern fuinjutsu has more variety and is more limitless, the ancient fuinjutsu seals can interlock and do wondrous things. The drawbacks are that they are harder to understand, even harder to replicate, and insanely hard to interlock. I only know this much because I have a nine tailed demon that knows the ancient sealing art that has been teaching me since I could walk." Toketsu explained. "And you are how old?" Zabuza asked. Naruto was up by now focused his thoughts to speak with Kurama.

'Hey Kurama, do you really know that amazing sealing stuff?' He asked the lounging demoness, 'No, I know only the modern sealing art, I could teach it to you if you'd like.' She said with a smile. Naruto couldn't help but grin 'I'd love that Kurama.' He said. 'Ok then Naruto, I will filter my memories of sealing into your own when you sleep.' She said. Naruto bowed in thanks and left to the real world. (Yeah yeah, Kurama is a goody goody. You all know you love it.)

*******With Retsujō******

Retsujō stated at the aquatic form as it stood stock still. It started a few minutes earlier, it was explaining what it was and it suddenly and immediately froze. A few seconds it said "Link established." And then it stood still again. Then it stood still. And now Retsujō was growing impatient, she was about to reach forward to touch it when it suddenly spoke. "Mission Code: TEN36ESCO05. Mission received. Mission parameters updated. Rendezvous Point: Amegakure, Mission start." Then it relaxed. It looked at Retsujō, "Well then Tenshi, it seems that I have gotten a new mission, now don't be afraid." It said as it latched onto Retsujō's back. Retsujō looked behind her to see that Mizutomo had changed into a set of flat wings with an odd flat box in the middle. She went and sealed all of the items that she had unsealed and sealed all loose objects into a seal on the back of her hand. "Are you ready to depart?" Mizutomo asked. She nodded her head and the odd flat box started gathering chakra. Her eyes widened as she had begun to realize what was going on. She and Mizutomo then blasted off in a burst of speed. Towards the location of Amegakure.

****in the sky***

The group could now see Amegakure on the horizon and were beginning their descent.

"If you would all please fasten your seatbelts and put your trays and seats in the upright position and turn off all communicational devices as we begin out descent into Amegakure. Un. We would like to thank you for flying Artistic Airlines and we hope you all had a blast and that our service was a masterpiece. Un." Deidara said.

As they were beginning to descend, a flying object whizzed right past them with insane speed. "IT'S A BIRD!" Zabuza shouted "IT'S A DRAGON!" Naruto shouted. "IT WORKS!" Shouted Toketsu, happy that his prototype was working perfectly. Aiko was excited because she knew who it was that just zoomed past.

Let the reunion begin!

**********END*********  
Yeah, I am going to make Naruto and Toketsu complete opposite in every skill.  
Modern Sealing/Ancient Sealing  
Demon Fox/Demon Wolf  
Land of Fire/Land of Snow  
Ice Control/ Gravity Control  
Dark(-ish) Kyuubi/ Light Kyuubi  
The list goes on, and they make the perfect tag team. Toketsu and Aiko are a close second. And yes, yes I did just implement a whole other OC, so sue me. =P the next chapter will be a reunion of OC's,(so many OC's it's amazing :D)Toketsu's weapon explained, a little romance, village alliances will be made, a village will be introduced, and in two, three, or so chapters will be a time skip to when the six year olds will all be twelve year olds. And then soon after that... um... ehem... *drumroll starts*... *a banner unravels to show the words "CHUNIN EXAMS!" And confetti falls.* That's right my dear sweet readers, the only thing I planned out... (Yep. I've been completely winging it this whole time except for first chapter) the genin teams will also be revealed. And Naruto discovers another path soon. GOOD BYE SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


End file.
